Ojalá
by OlivierCash
Summary: Han pasado unos días desde la batalla en el castillo de Hades y Shion no esta llevando del todo bien ciertas consecuencias. Dohko/Shion
**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Hacía un día tan asquerosa mente bueno que no podía ser más contrario a como se sentía por dentro en esos momentos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las armaduras había arreglado en lo que llevaba de día, ni siquiera sabía que momento del día era, lo más probable fuera que la hora de la comida hubiera pasado hace horas, no tenía ganas de probar bocado, a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de nada.

Bueno, a lo mejor, muy en el fondo tenía ganas de pasarse el día tumbado en su cama llorando a moco tendido, pero eso sería totalmente inútil puesto que sus lágrimas no servirían para nada. Aunque se la pasase llorando, Hakurei, aquel idiota al que había querido como algo parecido a un padre y a quien en cierta manera había considerado como su familia más cercana, estaba muerto, e hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía traerlo de vuelta. Nunca podría volver a discutir con él, nunca volverían a gritarse, nunca esconderían lo mucho que se querían entre los insultos y las malas palabras.

Notó un ligero mareo, lo más probable sería que la causa fuera la perdida de sangre, pero no podía parar de reparar armaduras, el trabajo que tenía acumulado era enorme. Y si se la pasaba reparando armaduras, se distraía lo suficiente como para no pensar en otras cosas.

Se sentó para continuar reparando armaduras, con la esperanza de que el mareo se le fuera pronto y pudiera continuar en su labor de no pensar en todo lo que pasó en el Castillo de Hades. En como por su riña con Hakurei había decidido hacer la estupidez de seguirlo sin más, como si él fuera capaz de hacer algo útil en ese lugar, quiso no pensar en como Hypnos los había utilizado a él y a Yuzuriha en contra de su maestro, en como, cuando todo parecía que podía salir bien, se desplomó.

Deseó no poder recordar como intentó hacer frente a Hades sin ninguna posibilidad, el ver con impotencia como llegaron el resto y nadie fue capaz de hacer nada contra Hades. Ansió no rememorar el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Tenma no podía morir ahí y que había que sacarlo.

Ojalá que Dohko no se hubiera propuesto para abrirles el camino para huir de ahí.

Ojalá que Dohko no hubiera enfrentado a Hades.

Ojalá que Dohko no hubiera muerto en ese lugar.

Ojalá hubiera podido salvarlo.

Ojalá que Dohko no hubiera ido a ese sitio por acompañarlo.

Ojalá que la muerte de Dohko no hubiera sido por su culpa.

Llorar no era una opción, era un Caballero que hacía muchos años se prometió no llorar por sus compañeros caídos. El problema radicaba en que Dohko y él eran mucho más que compañeros, e incluso más que amigos. Se querían y en su cabeza no paraba de hacer acto de presencia una pregunta, ¿hubiera seguido Dohko a cualquier otro al castillo de Hades? Sabía que si, lo habría hecho porque estaba Tenma dentro, pero eso no lo consolaba. Porque no había ido en la compañía de otro de sus compañeros, sino en la suya propia.

No solo lo había llevado hasta su muerte, sino que había sido incapaz de sacarlo de ahí y no sabía por cual de las dos cosas se sentía más culpable. Si ese idiota no lo hubiera conocido tanto y no le hubiera seguido para acabar acompañándolo, nada de eso habría pasado.

Hasta Tenma se lo había echado en cara, le había gritado por no haberse detenido a salvar a Dohko. En Caballero de Pegaso tampoco se había tomado demasiado bien lo de Dohko, la poca relación que Shion tenía con el joven, había sido en su mayoría a través de Dohko. En la actualidad, Tenma ni le dirigía la palabra, mas, a su favor, tenía que admitir que las últimas veces que se había cruzado, el joven parecía más avergonzado y arrepentido, que enfadado.

Shion quería pensar que Tenma se había dado cuenta de que él quería haber salvado al Caballero de Libra, aunque, a decir verdad, no se sentía mal porque Tenma estuviera enfadado con él. Era lo normal, puesto que de una manera u otra, la muerte de Dohko había sido culpa suya.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se enteró de la persona que estaba a escasos metros de él, hasta que esta tosió un poco para que el rubio notara su presencia. Shion dejó sus herramientas sobre el suelo y prestó atención a su visita que no era otra que Yuzuriha, la cual se veía mucho mejor de sus heridas en comparación con la última vez que la había visto.

—Hola—saludó Shion, con un tono apagado— ¿Cómo estas?—preguntó, preocupándose de verdad por la salud de la chica.

Yuzuriha le lanzó una mirada inquisidora, observándolo todo con mucha atención. Tanto a él como al lugar, buscando no perder ni un detalle de la situación.

—Mejor que tú—contestó con una sonrisa amable.

—No estoy tan mal—aseguró Shion, sin ni siquiera creérselo él mismo, era tan obvio que le había mentido.

La rubia levantó un poco el punto que tenían en vez de ceja, de normal Shion mentía mejor.

—Siempre que estas triste te haces creer a ti mismo que estas enfadado y te dedicas a reparar armaduras como si no hubiera mañana—le echó en cara, ya eran demasiados años siendo amigos como para no conocerse—¿Hace cuanto qué no descansas? Es más, ¿has descasado siquiera?—el rubio se sintió en mitad de un interrogatorio.

—No, no he descansado, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando—aseguró, a esas alturas era más sencillo admitir la verdad que intentar mentirle.

Ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para creerse una mentira tan obvia, sin duda la amistad podía llegar a ser un autentico asco.

—Con todas las armaduras que has reparado, tienes que parar o acabarás desmayandote por la falta de sangre.

—No he arreglado tantas como para que me pase eso—se defendió Shion, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—Shion, por muy bueno que seas reparando armaduras, incluso tú tienes un límite—le recordó la rubia, intentando mantener el tacto, sabía a la perfección que ninguno de los dos estaba en su mejor momento—.Y tu ya has superado ese límite, estas cansado, dolido y te echas la culpa por todo lo que ha pasado, no te digo que te encierres en tu cuarto a llorar desconsoladamente, sólo quiero que te tomes un descanso e intentes pensar las cosas con claridad.

Nunca había visto a Yuzuriha tan preocupada por él desde que se conocieron, tal vez fue esa la razón por lo que decidió tener en cuenta su petición. No lo diría en alto, no porque no quisiera admitir su error delante de ella, sino porque en ese instante no quería admitir que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y que en esos momentos, no podía permitirse hundirse.

Por eso le contó todo, absolutamente todo lo que rondaba su cabeza, toda la culpa, la impotencia, el enfado y la tristeza que le invadía. Y tras hacerlo, sabía que las cosas no habían cambiado en nada, que todo seguía igual de jodido que antes de que comenzara a hablar. Sin embargo, se sintió algo mejor, como si se hubiera quitado un poco de su peso de encima. Yuzuriha no le interrumpió, pero escuchó cada palabra que salió por su boca, tampoco le juzgó ni opinó al respecto sobre lo que estaba bien o mal. Shion agradeció eso más que nada, ya se había juzgado demasiado a si mismo como para que otra persona lo hiciera.

Tampoco quería compasión, lo que quería era lo que Yuzuriha le había dado, alguien que le escuchara, sin más.

—Tenma esta arrepentido por lo que te dijo—informó Yuzuriha—.Tampoco esta bien, aunque de una manera un poco diferente a la tuya—Shion asintió, a decir verdad, todo eso ya se lo había imaginado—¿Sabes algo gracioso?—preguntó Yuzuriha con una pequeña sonrisa.

No, no sabía que podía ser gracioso en esa situación.

—Tenma no se había dado cuenta de que Dohko y tú estabais juntos—soltó, teniéndose que aguantar la risa.

Puede que a Shion no le saliera la risa a carcajadas, pero le hizo gracia, lo suficiente como para sonreír. Era extraño, parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había hecho, casi era como si hubiera estado a punto de olvidar lo que era sonreír.

—¿En serio?—preguntó sin poder creérselo.

—Si, en serio—aseguró Yuzuriha—Cuando salió el tema se sorprendió y me aseguró que no se había dado cuenta.

—Eramos muy obvios.

—Ni te imaginas cuanto.

—Cuando tú estabas cerca habíamos aprendido a disimular, pero hubo momentos con Tenma cerca que lo de disimular estaba muy mal.

De pronto todo se quedó en un extraño silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir o como continuar la conversación. Hasta que Yuzuriha se movió, extendiendo la mano hacía Shion, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse.

—¿Vamos a comer?—propuso.

Seguía sin tener hambre, pero debía comer y la verdad, un descanso no le vendría mal, dudaba aguantar mucho más antes de acabar desmayándose por la perdida de sangre.

—Ya debe ser tarde para eso.

—Un poco, pero voy a ser buena persona y no te voy a dejar hundido en tu miseria.

Fue extraño, eso de pasar un buen momento, eso de tener ganas de soltar una pequeña sonrisa cuando hacía media hora estaba hundido en sus lamentos. Todavía distaba mucho de estar bien, pero por primera vez en varios días, estaba comenzando a creer que podría volver a estar bien, no mañana ni pasado, pero si vivía lo suficiente, lo estaría.


End file.
